Mountain Mike/Personality and Relationships
"Sent on a stupidly hopeless mission because of my own pride. My honour could have never steeped to such a low level before." ''-'' Archon 'Mountain Mike' Lix Personality During his life in Elbaf, Archon was an honourable man mainly leading to coercion and conversation before conflict. His loyalty to his leader was supreme above most, to the fact that his loyalty nearly caused his own death. However, despite his loyalty he was an honest man to the point where his leader had requested that he kill an enemies wife whilst she bore his son, because of fear that if their son was born and they decided to cross the water, his kingdom would be quelled. Archon declined the request and was sent on his mission to Blizzarios because of this. Archon was mainly in charge of the mines, forging his life away in the deep, dark barons of cavern's and such, he mainly enjoyed life as a Fisherman catching sea kings and such to the point where he would enter a few fishing competitions just for the enjoyment of it. He has been proven to be less bothered by the size difference between humans and Giant's seen so far in the series like Dorry, Brogy, Oimo and Kashi. Whilst staying at Blizzarios for so many year's, Archon's respect towards his homeland and his leader had depleted entirely. To the point where the very mention of his leader makes him shudder, however he is still a very loyal man to Nova and crew, he decided to keep the slowly depleting population alive by destroying the Mountain's and harvesting their minerals. He is not afraid to speak his mind, but unfortunately he chooses not to talk much, as he doesn't feel it necessary for his speech. He carries no vanity and is weary of his own strength, despite acknowledging his power. He is an intellectual, kind and caring person. This is shown by the fact he took Scarlett in whilst she was young, gave her a name and fathered her, becoming a father figure in her eyes. He has his own sense of justice, often allowing himself to decide a person's affiliation through their own actions of malice or innocence, he has a keen eye for those who are pure and/or corrupt. Scarlett describes him as "Amazing and kind, proud and filled with care". While Crewmembers such as Drake and Tarakudo would describe him as "Tall". After the Timeskip and whilst in his new division, Archon has become more of a brawler. Set on showing his dominance among the rest of the division, if there are those who question him then the result would be a fist fight to the end! He act's far more proud than before and has fully regained his confidence, he tends to enjoy drinking 'The ale of gods!' as he bluntly put's it, but he is still the same honourable man. It is just that his normal self has returned. He usually accepts his crewmember's calling him Mike-sama, or Archon-dono. But never allows the crew to call him by his full name, as the last person to do so was the one that betrayed him and sent him off for a hopeless quest. However, he has been shown to be quite humorous and witty, naming his Ship "Mount Crushmore" After the fact that they crush more and more mountains as they go. All round Archon is an incredibly caring person. He has also become incredibly overprotective of Scarlett, often threatening the life of any male that attempts to flirt with her. This is merely because he loves her as a daughter, and wants to protect her from getting hurt. Archon is not neccesarily a fan of love, he has never felt a women's warmth, but has assured people he is straight.... and Single. Relationships Category:Character Subpages